Shetastic Friday
by uwashock
Summary: What happens when 2 friends find a video and watch it? find out and read this shetastic adventure of two friends having fun on a Friday Night. And what happens after that faithful day. and how it changes them. DrooshaxBoxter ShezowxMaz GuyxKelly might have other pairings that might be added on later on in other chps.
1. Shetastic Friday Chp 1:That Faithful Day

Shetastic Friday

It was night at the Hamdon residence, Maz and guy had stayed up all night watching monster movie on a Friday Evening. Both friend had loved to watch movies late at night during sleepovers each time selecting movies of a different genre.

As both Guy and Maz finished watching the monster movie they began to search for something else to watch from the piles of dvd's they had gathered from Boxter collection of movies he had in his possession.

While looking for something to watch, a kino with no traditional label caught their eyes in the pile of film.

It was a movie with a label X not much was really noticeable about the movie, there was no box- art that was visible, just a sheet of paper in the cover with the letter X written on it. To the boys it seemed weird that a movie in Boxter collection would only have the letter X on the cover instead of the standard cover art.

Maz as well noticed this and asked Guy " What this movie about?" "This looks interesting." Guy answered back" "Seems weird that this is the only dvd with no cover in my dad collection."

Both Maz and Guy had begun to wonder in their minds as to what the movie could contain inside of it. Could it be a rare western movie that only some few souls have seen? Or was it the elusive Italian Godzilla Gem known as Cozzila?

Both Maz and guy where enthralled with the possibilities of what lay hidden inside that dvd. Their imagination led them to believe that anything could be possible, but in order to find out they had to play the film first...

As guy removed the monster movie they were watching earlier that night. He grabbed the disc out of the mysterious labeled box and put the disc with a tapped on label with just "X" on the dvd tray. Both Maz and Guy imagination began to soared into even more wondrous thought of what the dvd could hold for them.

As they press the close button of the dvd player and soon afterward pressed the play button the movie started right away. To Guy and Maz Surprised , It seems weird that the movie would have started right away. Seeing that they were used to waiting for the boring warning that all their DVD seems to contain about piracy.

They where kinda amazed to see a movie start in such a manner. Guy told Maz " What!? a movie with no warning labels, and stuff? That's pretty cool huh Maz?! " Maz nodded to his best friend in agreement and said "you're right Guy ,that's pretty gangsta!".

Soon the video began to play, and commercials began to play, Guy and Maz interest in the film soon Dwindle from what they thought was going to be a awesome flick."These are just boring commercials!" "Boring" Guy said. "Wel let's try and forward the dvd and see what else is in there."

So they began to fast forward dvd some few more seconds and saw that it was even more filled with only commercial from regular tv ad breaks that commonly played on tv...

Guy muttered " This is boring, let's turn it off and watch something else" "No point of watching this garbage " when they were just about to turn off the dvd player they noticed something peculiar...

It look like women with a mask on and straight hair was in a room in a somewhat familiar surrounding that gave them a bit of deja vu. And a man who face was partially blocked due to the angle of the way the video was being filmed it left the mysterious naked man face a mystery.

Maz and Guy could not see the faces of both people on the film but they kept on watching as the woman with the mask who was facing the mysterious man, Began to take her clothes off.

She seductively first began taking off the left side, of her brassiere letting it fall completely to the side & then she began on the right side as she move her hips side to side while wearing a pink g-string that did not leave anything to the imagination for the boys to imagine.

She then turn her view not to the man in the bed, but to the camera as she finally

took off the right side of her brassiere dropping it to the floor, while having her masked covered face, facing the camera, as her chest laid bare for all to see as the pink areolas gave sight to erect nipples which gave a clue of what the woman state of arousal was at the the moment. In the background u could kinda see the Man stroking his erect cock slowly at the sight that he was being given by the straight haired masked woman.

The Mysterious masked woman then turned away from the camera and bare her chest to him. She then replied with " You like it Honey?" while moving her hips side to side while gently pulling on her G-string covering and covering a bit of the flesh that it was protecting "Oh yes I love it babe!" the man replied.

But soon as they had heard voice that had sounded so familiar to the both of them. Both Maz and Guy stopped the film at that moment. And both at the same time questioned each other and said.

"Is that who I think it is!" both boys knew that they had heard that voice before on a daily basis when the light bulb inside of Guy and Maz head lit up!

"Oh shit, Maz!" "it's my mom!."Guy said in a surprised tone. Maz muttered, "it's your dad!' ," "Guy, what are they doing in that film?!" Maz asked in disbelief as to who the voices sounded like

Guy answered back saying "I'd like to know myself as well so they press play on the DVD remote and began to play the film once again.

Soon afterwards they heard in the film "Who's my kinky redhead bitch?" "Yes you are, come here & come to papa ya slut". Guy and Maz where flabbergasted at what Boxter had said They never heard him swear but here he had done so while being soon afterwards Boxter asked his Love "Droosha Dear, could you get me the camera you lovely minx"

She complied and said "why certainly my love u can have it" and so she had given the camera to Boxter which showed a glimpse of his face while Droosha was handling the camera over to him. Boxter soon had the camera in his hand and began to shoot the film in POV style from his Droosha who face was cover by the mask in the camera. Her mask was a simple one but it was enough for her to see what she was doing at the moment it cover most of her face but left enough visible so that you could see her skin.

Then Boxter pointed the camera at his erect member and once again at Droosha giving Droosha a hint of what he wanted from her. So she began to crawl in bed like a lioness stalking her prey moving ever so sensually & ever so slowly stalking her prey with enthusiasm moving her hips side to side with her red color g-string acting as a metronome as she move her hips which where being barely covered by her round and bodacious behind. You could hear from the mic that Boxter was excited " Oh yeah baby I love that!" Keep on going girl,you're almost there to the prize!"

You could she that she was happy with the compliments and bit flushed from the words that Boxter was telling her but she kept on moving until her face was right on top of her prey she had been hunting all this began to lick her lips in hunger of the delicious prey that laid ahead of her that was ready for the taking.

You could see in the video that Boxter penis was twitching from excitement from what Droosha was going to unleash on him in just a few seconds on his member.

She then pounce on her prey by beggining to slowly lick Boxter cock, first licking the tip of her husband penis."Oh yeah droosha like that honey, you're doing a good job keep it going " Boxter said as he was enjoying the pleasure

as Droosha began to lick more than just the tip,while trying to say to him "You like it sugar? "I love it doll keep going." Boxter told her.

So she then also began to increase the rate she was sucking off Boxter genitalia . It was at first just some regular sucking with not much else going for it but she then increased her speed and began to suck much deeper than before engulfing much more of Boxter shaft which started to leave a bit of slimy saliva as she move her head up and down ever much closer to the base of boxter penis,you couldn't see it.

But you could hear that,Boxter breathing became much more heavy from the pleasure he was receiving from her. She also at times looked at the camera staring right at it as if asking if she was doing a good job and then a few seconds later focusing at what was at hand starring right at also began to played with Boxter balls massaging one and then another"Boxter then told her " Oh yea baby keep on massaging those that feels good." As she kept on sucking the loves stick of the love of her life.

she then stop Deep-throating her husband, & began to move her mouth unto her husband testicles sucking each one

first the right testicle almost as if she was a vacumm trying to gather all the dust in the room while also moving her hand on her husband shaft as his body twitch from the pleasure Droosha was inflicting on him and then she sucked on the left testicle moving her hand and increasing her speed much more rapidly while Boxter camera began to shake a little bit from the amount pressure his penis was receiving at the moment indulging at the pleasure his wife was giving him.

And as quickily as she began to suck Boxter Balls she then began to rub Boxter bellend with her finger for a few second " while Boxter Exclaimed" This is just too much Droosha!" she stopped for a second from sucking his balls to tell him " just hang on baby just wait a little bit more" and then she move her hand away from head of his husband penis and , began to lick his shaft licking below it,and then inside of meatus of the urethra as well.

Guy and Maz where enthralled at the sight of watching Droosha giving head to Boxter.

Both boys where hypnotized at the sight of what was being shown in the dvd.

Both Maz and Guy mouth where wide open. amazed that they just had found what was basically a porn video of both Boxter and Droosha having sex.

They kept on watching the dvd enthralled at the sight that Droosha was giving them , she was sucking Boxter shaft when he was about to cum at one time in the film but after a few moments the video stopped.

Maz and Guy where taken out of their trance state, they had just experience some few seconds ago. And said. " Wait!" "What happened,to the rest of the film this can't be it!"

"Come on!" show us more damn it! " Maz replied

Guy and Maz had known from their time searching the internet, that sex did not only involve only bj's but also regular intercourse. So they began to fast forward the DVD with no avail.

At what they were now trying to find, was not there on the DVD it seem to be taped comemrcial and they keep on fast forwarding till they reached the last ten minutes of the film.

Where the video began to once again show both of Guy parent. In the film it showed Droosha riding Boxter like a wild beast proclaiming to him " Oh yeah! you like that don't you pig!" "Come on fuck me harder, Boxter or are you not man enough anymore to fuck me like before?!" "Do I need to replace you dick, for a machine to pleasure me the way I like it?!" Droosha said out loud, as she seem to be engulf in the pleasure of getting fucked by him.

Come on fuck me like that Shecow! you seem to hate so much, show me how much of a real man you are Boxter! " When Droosha had uttered the name Shezow. Boxter became furious. And began to thrust deeper into Droosha moving his hip at a faster rate than normal."OH GOD YES BOXTER LIKE THAT! UNF!".

Boxter got mad enough that he Put the camera to the side and took hold of Droosha legs and pin them to the bed and began thrust deeper into her she began to yell "YES! YES! LIKE THAT BOXTER! SHOW THIS DIRTY LITTLE SHEZOW! HOW SHE BEEN A NAUGHTY GIRL!"

You could hear the noise that was being made when Boxter went in and out of Droosha each Thrust was filled with more hate than the last one before making wet sound that where rage filled with anger for the pink colored superhero."OH GOD, BOXTER THIS IS TOO MUCH DEAR!" as she began to roll her eyes back from the pleasure she was receiving at the moment her pussy overflowing with juices from the multiple orgasm and after a few mins of experiencing orgasm after orgasm.

Boxter had begun to reach his peaked as well & said "I'M COMING DEAR" "OH GOD HERE I GO! and he ejaculated inside of Droosha wet soaked pussy. With her screaming atop of her lungs" OH FUCK YOUR LITTLE WHORE SHEZOW!" and ending with her on the bed with her pussy filled with Boxter cum, dripping as it poured out of her. Soon afterwards the dvd ended and at that point...

Both Maz and Guy had just watch the film, both surprise at what they had just seen . just moment before. both where left in a state of shock in their pants!

As they noticed that both had pitched a tent at the sight they had just seen. Both Maz and guy told each other to never speak of this again.


	2. Shetastic Friday Chp 2:A Game of Shetend

Shetastic Friday Chp 2: A Game of Shetend

A week had almost passed from that faithful Friday night, when Maz & Guy had found the Hamdom's Parent sex tape.

Both Maz and Guy where just doing their everyday thing as they were accustomed to playing, skating, and having fun Through that week both boys forgot about the matter they had seen till that fateful friday evening...

When it came time for the boys to do their weekly ritual of watching movies, late at night both boys seem to be disinterested with the movies they had at hand. None really had caught their attention that evening. Most of the films they watched they had seen 1,000 times already in the past, they were just about to play their video games they had in their room. When Maz asked Guy.

"Hey Guy what happen to that 'X' movie we watched a weeks ago?" Guy replied to Maz " Eh, I don't know?" Guy, seem to be disinterested at the moment,not really paying attention to his Best friend question due to him wanting to play video games instead of watching movies at the moment.

The prospect of looking at that particular video,brought lewd memories into Guy mind and the odd feeling of guilt of finding something so private from his parent that he would rather distract himself with video games instead.

Too Guy playing video game was a better alternative at the moment than watching that video again.

It kinda seem pointless to Guy at the moment to view the video again. But Maz insisted " C'mon Guy, that X movie was the most gangsta thing I had ever seen, dude!" at that moment Guy thought to himself " Damn, Maz do you even know what the word gangsta even means? Guy replied to Maz "Nah maybe some other time man, let's play Final Fantasy-She and fight the final boss." Maz Replied " C'mon guy don't be a little girl man, let's watch it man." "Come on Maz we almost beat the game, let's try and finish it tonight."

Maz Replied to his Best Friend with "Nah we can just watch it online anytime the ending can't compare to this though" pointing at the video labeled "X". "This is something we can only watch offline and only on Friday night When we are all alone with the house to ourselves "C'mon Maz, let's just finish the game Dude." Guy told his friend trying to convinced him into accepting the offer.

But Maz buckled down and said "Nuh huh we can finish and watch Final Fantas-She anytime let's watch the dvd instead Dude." This went on for several minutes both friends not giving up on their view of what they wanted to do that Friday night But eventually someone gave in to the demand and that someone was Guy.

Guy had gotten irritated at Maz nagging to watch the dvd, So he finally gave in and said" Fine Maz, I'll put the damn dvd on again." "She's man where close to finishing the game but if you insist I'll put the video instead for now." "You don't buckle down for anything once you set your mind huh?" Guy Questioned his friend.

"Nope I never give up" "it's why We always win when we work as a team!" Maz Told to his BFF.

Guy went to the dvd rack and got the movie and Maz happily waited with Glee, But Guy was trying to not get too anxious at what he was going to see again and the lewd though it was going to bring up again into his mind from seeing something he considered rather taboo.

Guy got the disc out of the tray, and pushed the open button to insert the dvd once again as he had done weeks prior to that, he closed the dvd tray and with a push of the button once again the movie started to play again. And so what had happened several weeks ago was repeated once again.

They saw the same thing as the previous night they seen the film, the same reaction they both had received after watching the video had just happened once more to them.

Both where hard and had no way to release the pressure from the tents they had pitched at the moment. Both boys looked at each other, and stayed quiet for some few minutes. not talking to each other Looking at each other with a bit of flushed face from what they had seen once again .After those few minutes had passed Maz asked Guy " Dude this thing is not going away man!" Guy replied to him "I told ya bro, But you didn't listen!" "I knew this would happen if we watched it dude." and Guy was a bit antsy with his reply.

I still can't get the image of my parent fucking from my head, Maz" "I know right" Maz replied...

Maz at that moment had a idea "Hey guy what if we play a game to relieve the stress man?" " Guy lit up and asked Oh you mean, finish Final Fanta-She? sure why not Maz, let's do it!" I can't wait to kick The Empress of Shemelcia Mistress of Doom back into her right full place And save the kingdom once and for all!."

Maz answer back " No, no that man a different type of game man, I saw it on the internet before man it looks kinda neat!" "neat huh, I wonder what it could be?" Guy replied to his best friend. It can be better than What I've been trying to beat for the past hours." Guy was left a bit curious with what his best friend had in mind. So he asked him.

What's the name of the game, Bro?

Maz replied"A game of Shetend"

"Shetend? HOW DO YOU PLAY THAT GAME MAN!?" "Tell me bro!" " I'd love to play a new video games, Maz."

Guy replied to his Best Friend With a hint of Glimmer in his eye.

"Oh it's not that type of game Guy,." Maz had answered to Guy. " What a board game?" Guy replied a bit confused and a bit disappointed it was not a video game.

"Nope" " not that either " Maz told Guy "come closer And I'll explain it to you" and so guy listen to his best friend and got closer to him...Maz whisper what a game of shetend entail and soon afterwards Guy had said.

"Nuh huh Maz! Maz I'm not doing that man!"" That's not gangsta at all!" "Man that's pretty gay" Guy answered back to his friend. "DUDE! C'mon Guy, is it any gayer than what you're always wearing on a regular basis while saving the day everyday man?" "No way Jose" I'm not doing that Maz" I'm not crossing that boundary Maz." Guy told his friend with a look of disapproval, moving his head side to side with the idea of having sex with his best friend.

"Dude C'mon it's not like you don't enjoy being Shezow, why not have some little fun man?" Maz had hastily beg his friend. "Fun? You mean doing your best friend while he's dressed as the number one superhero in town?" Guy answered with disbelief in his voice & a bit of disgust in his voice in what his friend had asked to do to play this game.

"Sheyeah!""Who doesn't want to plow Shezow insides" "most kids in school and even adult want to do you!" Maz told his black haired friend with a convincing voice that seem to have lowered Guy defensiveness just a little bit.

"Well I don't know Maz , it doesn't seem like something I want to do at the moment" Guy replied. "What?, why not Guy?" Maz asked his best friend.

"This stuff is going to fast,man." "The video, the pretending" all that stuff it's going to fast man" Guy answered with a bit of doubt in his voice, if whether he was willing or unwilling to accept his BFF request.

But Maz was not the type of person who was going to take no, for a answer. And responded back, "Dude! when have I ever let you down? in your moment of need man I've been with you fighting crime side by side." "I'm always there for you man ".

"Surely you can do your best bud a favor?" "I always risk my life for you all the time. Maz had told his friend pleading for him to let him play a Game of Shetend. Guy answered back "No Maz i'm not doing it even if you have risk your butt for me all this time."

But Maz coyly told Guy "speaking of butt is it not, me who helps you with shaving so you won't lose your superpowers,Guy?" "Who help you shave in place where you cannot she yourself that you can't reach?" Who makes your life as a superhero easy?"

Guy was still unsure but was starting really lower his guard due to all the time Maz had mentioned he had Helped him out.

"C'mon man don't leave your bro hanging," I'm always there for you when you need me." Maz sportively replied. I said no Maz WHY Won't you get it dude" This went on for several minutes going back and forth with each other until Guy was tired from arguing & just said "Fine!" Guy muttered in a loud voice finally giving up to his friend impulse due to the constant barrage of moment his best friend had mentioned he had help him out and also feeling a bit guilty from Maz Helping him out and never asking much form him afterwards..

"I'll do it only cause your guilt-tripping me now man." "And I don't like that cause I shrink and all." But since you are my best friend, Maz. I'll Only do this once for you bro, but no more after that!" Guy replied back to his friend. Maz eyes had begun to be filled with joy and happiness that his friend had accepted his proposal and had given in.

So Guy told Maz, "Just let me wash myself and clean up first" "Okay dude, No problem you do what you gotta do to prepared bro i'll be waiting here for you" So guy went to the bathroom and went to the toilet first and afterwards he took a shower and began to think about what had just happened.

And what he had seen in the video, and also agreed to do with his best friend. In some way he wanted it but in other way he wasn't sure on what he really felt was the right choice he wanted to try sex but mostly with another girl not with his best friend he grabbed the soap and lather himself cleaning in every in of his body his legs where still smooth from the other day that Maz had helped him out shaving.

He kinda enjoy what his job as a super hero entailed but he also felt conflicted with his dad views with him, since he viewed her(shezow) as a pest rather than a friend and in that video kinda showed to what extend his contempt for his female superhero alter ego was like to his really seemed to get off at the idea of hurting his alter ego in some form for the amount of problem it cause him with his job as a cop but he didn't know what to think.

He had really begun to enjoy being Shezow and what it entailed of him to play that role of being a superhero.

while Guy finished lathering and washing his body, he began to dry himself off before getting out of the shower and putting a new pair of underwear and shirt on to go back to Maz and do what he had promised his friend he was going to do by playing A Game of Shetend.

So guy open the door, get on the floor everybody walked the dinosaur was playing in his room from his pc speaker.

And Maz laugh at the music video he was watching.' Dude you gotta see this. it's old catchy song. Guy went over and looked he got a bit of a chuckled from it. "yeah it's also pretty funny isn't?" yeah that's pretty funny dude.

So Guy began moved away from where he was talking to Maz and uttered "You go girl!" and Guy was transformed and dressed as the superhero everyone knew and love in Megadale. Maz happily gave a smile to Shezow and so did someone down below.

Soon Shezow asked Maz "what you want me to do next Maz? in a defeatist voice that kinda wasn't sure whether he wanted to play the role or not at the moment . "Oh you know" man she this?!" Maz pointed at his crotch" he wants' to see you Gu.. I mean Shezow."

Shezow got closer to Maz pants by crawling awkwardly and not as gracefully as him mother had done so in the video to where Maz was sitting on the desk chair "You sure Maz? you want me to go thru with this?" Guy asked with a bit of self-doubt on what he was about to do next to his friend.

You bet-cha I want you to do this G.. I mean Shezow" Maz answered back with happiness in his tone, "well okay " Shezow said finally admitting defeat. She began move her hands closer to her best friend crotchal area and soon began to slowly unzip her best friend pants zipper. moving her head just inches closer to her best friend crotch.

Maz knew what was coming and he began to get even more excited from what was about to happen next...

Soon afterwards Shezow had unzip Maz pants, and his dick popped out from his zipper with his boxer still covering his penis. Shezow stopped to look at Maz face waiting for him to give him any sign of direction what his friend wanted next.

But Maz stayed silent, not saying a word, Nothing came out of Maz mouth at the moment, But his face told everything she needed to know and what needed to be done with the erection that was staring right in front of her. She then began to take out Maz penis from his boxer,it sprang out happily waiting to greet Shezow face with joy. it was around six inches in size not really that big.

But at the moment to Shezow it seem as it was the biggest monster she had ever seen it was bigger to her than anything else she seen before upfront in real life and not on video . She began to get closer to Maz penis it was really close enough to his face that she could feel the warmth from it and Guy stopped staring at it not knowing what else to do Maz replied " Well what are you waiting for? Remember what you mom did? Try that, Gu.. I mean Shezow don't you know what to do man?

" Also remember those vids we saw on the internet once together? it should jog your memory, Girl " Shezow remember that one time she and Maz saw that video of that one women giving a man fellatio and her mother just earier that night as well so she took that as sign to start doing what she had seeing before on the net and as well at home on tv.

She began to put the tip of Maz member inside her mouth slowly licking the area around Maz urethra. gently and slowly circling around it. Liking the underside of it as well and between the glans sucking on it as if it was a bottle Maz loved the sensation that he was receiving from his best friend."Oh wow Shezow, this feels amazing,girl" "this is the life" "I really do love u Shezow" said Maz without thinking. Shezow though to herself "WAIT! did he just say he loved me why would he say that?" and soon Shezow asked him "Maz Did you just say you love me?"

He then asnwered "with She-yeah, I love your feminine form and well also when you're you, that's why I hang out with you so much" Guy Got a bit blushfull at what her best friend had told her getting red all of sudden and more so since what Maz had told him had left her a state of shock.

She then was taken out of the trance when Maz snapped his finger to get her out of the state of shock the confession had left her in. Maz got down to his best friend face level and gave her a passionate kiss that made Shezow melt internally from it. "That's for you girl." To show u I really love you alot, and that i'm not shetending" Maz said in a passionate tone to her as he once again sat down on the chair. Shezow mind began to process the idea that his first kiss wasn't with a girl but with his best friend and that also he was serious about her and him being a item. But once she was able to process it her mind got comfortable with the idea and soon began to once again play the Game of Shetend

And so Shezow then once again began to put Maz member into her mouth little by little she began to suck off Maz , even more each time much more deeper than the last.

Maz happily gave in to the feeling he was experiencing at the moment, he did not see his best friend at the moment . But only Shezow the babe everyone else in town knew about, doing that one thing he saw in those videos on the internet and on the hamdom parent porn video.

Shezow began to move her mouth at a faster rate, taking Maz member deeper into her throat making sure it was touching the back of her throat. Maz faced was filled with ecstasy. Feeling for the first time what it felt to be Deep-throated and not just watching it and imagining what it felt like.

Shezow at the particular moment of deep-throating her best friend began to get aroused, thinking about what he had seen on the net and as well what he had seen on his parent private video that soon enough he started to drip from his shenis, and precum started to stain her leopard prints leaving a visible wet mark .

She began to use her super speed on Maz by moving her mouth up and down licking his shaft at a faster rate than normal. Sucking his best friend even more swiftly, than before that it began to become a blur as she began to go up and down Maz shaft soon after not being able to hold out much longer. Maz ejaculated inside of Shezow mouth. Oh goddess!" Maz moaned as he let Her throat be filled with Maz Sticky love juices, from all the cum he had poured into her luscious mouth. Shezow was a bit surprised at what her best friend love juices and the texture it left in her mouth. Soon afterward Maz began to have a sigh of relief, that the pressure that had build up in his pants right after watching hamdom family video the erection was finally gone...

But for Shezow that pressure had not subsided one bit and she needed release. Her,arousal had dissipated a bit while taking a shower but she was left with mixed feeling and just wanted released . So not really caring anymore whether what she though was right or wrong she gave him to her lust for release she told Maz in his falsetto voice" C'mon Maz finish what you started don't leave a girl hanging man, You know it's not over to till this girl screams Shezow said in her most seductively falsetto voice she could muster.

And Maz at that instant became erect Knowing what he and guy had seen on those internet videos. He knew what Shezow wanted at that moment. Shezow got on the bed and began to removed her stained leotard prints she had pair of silky smooth panty that came from the shezow ring that provided for her which where still stained from earlier before in the night that which has the Shezow insignia on them.

Guy found them uncomfortable for the most part compared to his boxers which let his genital breath a little but at the moment it made her feel better being in panties than just being in boxers but that soon was a moot point as she had moved them away from her crotchal area and instead left them in sit idlly by her thighs which was still covering her crown jewels just barely. Her Thigh had become a bit more thicker from the effect that the ring had on her when she turn into shezow in order to be able to do her job.

So Maz got closer to Shezow, getting really close to her facing her. face to face. He began to ask Shezow. "You sure you want this Guy I mean Shezow?""You didn't want to do any of this earlier on." Shezow responded "Don't worry Maz It's okay now. I had a change of mind and I need release. " " But yeah ,Maz a reach around would have suffice to get the pressure that been building between my legs" but it would not have been as much as fun as what where going to do right now." Shezow told his best friend in a seductive falsetto voice...

Shezow moved her panties all the way down to her knees revealing her erect member. It was hard and dripping with precum."Are you sure, Shezow you want this? Maz replied to her. Shezow answer him with "yes it's only gay if balls touch... " remember what the internet said about that it's only gay if the balls are actually touching as long as the ball don't touch it's all right Maz." Shezow said in her falsettos voice .

[So Shezow started to sing No tengo Dinero ohhhh no! no! noo! no! no! and at that moment Maz lost his boner at what Shezow had said he wtf and lost the mood to do anything afterwards :/ (just kidding guys)]

Maz got closer to Shezow as He began to put saliva on Shezow pink anus she began to squirm a little, feeling uncomfortable at the new sensation she was feeling and was about to to experience.

Maz took his hand away from Shezow pink anus and added some more spit into to his hand to once again cover Shezow pink anus with it making sure that she was ready for when he would penetrate her in just a few seconds from now.

He put the saliva he had added to Shezow and he began to thrust his two finger inside of Shezow. This sent Shezow shivers right thru her spine as she felt something coming like a bolt inside her body passing thru her.

She began to feel shiver down her spine as this was happening to her. Maz spread his two finger inside of Shezow anus this brought Shezow into a trance of ecstasy brought upon the power of her right that made her more sensitive to everything . And she fainted at the pleasure that had consume her...

As she woke up Maz asked her "are you okay Guy?" she said "yeah what happened?" "I don't know I just put to finger inside you and you where squealing in pleasure Guy" Maz told her.

Shezow still felt the urge to do something with Maz so she said to him" well let's try this again Maz." and Maz said "Are you sure man?" You just fainted not that long ago" I don't want to you know hurt you." Yeah I'm sure man" come let's give it another try." Guy blunty told his best friend as he also stated. "This time let's get straight to the action no point in waiting." "Well okay man, if you say so gu... I mean Shezow" Maz said with a bit of concern in his voice So Shezow did the same thing as before and began to put her body in the same position as she had been before and showed Maz her shenis, and finally once again her pink and cute butthole.

Shezow and Maz went thru the same motion as before getting ready to try once again where they had left off previously. At first Maz tried to do what he had done previously and began to play around with Shezow asshole once again.

This time being Shezow second time she did not feel the same sensation as she had previously, when Maz had inserted his two finger inside of her for the first time. Maz began to spread Shezow anus once again. At the moment everything was going fine as it was supposed to. Maz then took out his finger from Shezow and position himself to get closer to the opening of Shezow move shezow much closer to the edge of the bed so he would not have problem getting in her.

And as Maz got closer to her opening, he began to lube his penis with his saliva. he began to get his cock as slick as he possibly could. once that was done Maz told Shezow" Okay, Guy I'm going in man, you ready?" Shezow replied " How many times have I told you not call me guy in this form Maz? "while where fighitng crime" if people knew it would ruin my identity instead call me Shezow" But you didn't say anything before when youblacked out and regained conscious" Maz asked with a bit of confusion. And Shezow answered " that because you seemed to be really worry about me. And I saw that you care for me and that you where genuine about it. "And I'm ready for you Maz whenever you are " Shezow told Maz in his falsetto voice.

Maz Happily obliged and began to move his erect penis closer to the opening just hitting the outer surface of Shezow pink and luscious anus. Shezow felt the tip of his best friend penis touching the opening of her inner wall of her anus poking and prooding as if his penis was kissing her love hole tenderly. But she knew what was going to happen got herself ready for what she was going to experience next in a few moments..

Maz began to move his hip even closer to push his member into the inner wall of shezow rectum at first Maz went in slowly feeling Shezow tight anus gripping part of the shaft of his penis. Maz was slowly beginning to feel what awaited him if he went further with his little game he had begun with his best friend.

Shezow felt the tip of Maz Dick enter her body she felt the odd sensation that she had experience before. And hope it was not as intense as it had been before, She noticed that her best friend had begun to move much deeper into her.

she began to feel the inside of her wall getting hotter from the sensation her best friend was giving her at the moment.

Maz began to move his hips at a much faster rate than before going in and out of his best friend hole. making her star to gasp a little bit with each thrust Maz began to noticed that his best friend began to breathe much more heavily as his rhythm increase. as he pounded his best friend going in and out of her leaving her hole form a bit of a gape that left it much easier for him to move in and out of her much faster so he could tickle Shezow prostate.

Shezow started to feel the same intensity of the warm feeling she had felt when Maz had penetrated her with his two finger, she began to feel a much warmer sensation filling all of her insides and all of her body as well, but it felt much more fulfilling than just two measly fingers she had experience earlier before.

Maz began to then thrust even faster than before and the sensation she had felt before had not just double but instead tripled due to shezow ring power Shezow began to mutter " Oh my Goddess, Maz this feel so good!"" Do me harder bro!"

And Maz complied with his best friend wishes and began to thrust in and out of her at a much faster rate than before, Shezow was getting overwhelmed with the sensation that she was feeling at the moment as if she was going to lose her mind and had her eyes almost rolling backwards from pleasure She replied to Maz once again "Deeper Maz!" Make me into your Woman." Give it to me rough lover boy."

Maz stopped and pull out of Shezow. Shezow quizzically asked his dark hair lover. "Why you'd stop Maz it was getting good." Maz did not replied back to her question and in turn grab her by her hips and turn her body around so that her butt was pointed out to the sky And her face facing down on the pillow of her bed. Maz could easily see Shezow anus covered with his saliva and precum. her shenis was erect and dripping with precum as well. From all prostate loving Maz had given her.

Maz finally spoke and asked Shezow with a enthusiastic smile" You ready!" ...

Shezow answered his best friend question "Dude I've been reaDYY! and before she could say anything Maz plunged his member into her and Shezow replied with "OH SHIT MAZ!" SLOW DOWN IT'S TOO MUCH! I can't take this man!" Maz answered back" who said they wanted to become my Woman and rough?" "You did Shezow, and boy am I going to make it happen now! "

Maz began to pump in and out of Shezow tushie at a good rhythm moving his hips even deeper than before, Shezow body began to find itself in ecstasy as she felt herself get more warm from the feeling Maz member was giving her.

Shezow body could not control the pleasure she was experiencing at the moment.

And began to mumble, "More Maz!" Give it to me like that" "Make me your personal fuckdoll!" Shezow body was swimming in ecstasy as Maz plowed deeper into her. "Oh goddess!" give it to me Maz!" "Drench me will all your cum!" Shezow eyes began to roll behind her skull. The sensation she was feeling was made more powerful based on the ring she was wearing which increased her sensitivity 100 times that of when she was being fingered and had the convenient efect of making her feel just about the 60 times more powerful sensation than a biological woman would feel thanks to the effect of being shezow gave to it's wearer.

She was in full ecstasy of what Maz was doing to her at the moment that she did not noticed Maz putting a finger inside her mouth. Shezow began to suck on it, without even thinking licking it just as if it had been his best friend, penis. She licked it all around moving her tongue up and down twirling her tongue around his best friend finger. As Shezow was sucking on his being completely distracted by the pleasure and sensation she was feeling with her body at the moment.

Maz in the heat of the moment of pleasure asked her. " You ready to suck on my cock again Shezow?". Shezow did not reply to Maz but all the licking she was giving to Maz finger showed that she was ready to once again have Maz penis in her throat it took her time to realized from all the sensations she was feeling that Maz had stopped fucking her.

Maz grabbed his best friend by the shoulder and once again had her laying on her back this time, he positioned himself to get closer to his friend face. Shezow in the heat of moment began to once again lick the shaft of his best friend just as she had before. She licked the shaft, licking all around the tip and side of his dark hair lover. Every time licking it with more gusto "This was not enough for Maz so he Thrust-ed his member right into Shezow throat.

The sudden sensation gave Shezow body a urge to try and gag at the instant but Maz took it out for a few moments and this made Shezow gag reflex to go away for a second as she was panting and trying to recover a bit from what Maz had been doing done.

She was still in full on exctasy mode from the sensation that the ring amplify in her what ever little bit of mental capacity she had, it was being short circuited by neurons firing in her body sending her wave after waves of pleasure into her. But whatever little conscious though she could process she was at least still able to feel as a object was once again inside her mouth and trying to reach further back into it. Shezow gave a loud "MHHMMPP" sound as she felt her best friend meat touch the back of her throat.

Her eyes began to roll once again back into her skull as it had done previously before. Maz pumped harder and faster going in a out of Shezow mouth each time only giving her some few milliseconds to breathe each time he thrust into her mouth his cock began to get more slimier than before from all the saliva she was releasing from all the throat fucking Maz was giving her.

Shezow was almost at the edge of pleasure just from having her throat fucked, that her shenis was oozing with precum as she felt her friend love stick enter in and out her throat.

Maz then grabbed Shezow by the leg and position her in the same position as they had started when this game was only wasjust at the beginning . Only this time Shezow legs were up in the air with Maz ready to plow her insides once more. Maz began to move in and out of her each thrust being better than the last one before.

Shezow body had become super sensitive from all the sexual stimulus that her body was receiving that she could feel it from every corner and body part in her body. She was only able to muster a short sentence before losing conscience and She told Maz " Kiss me lover boy" this time actually sounding like a gir as she uttered the sentence l.

As she said that Maz began to French kiss her passionately intertwining their tongues together as if they where one. Shezow felt as if both she and Maz where reaching a new level of their friendship, that they never had felt before.

In all their time as being friends this was one of the most intense feeling both of them ever had. As Maz began to thrust even deeper into Shezow, Shezow began to cross her leg around her best friend back and moaning in the euphoria of the moment feeling dazed at how her body was reacting to her pleasure. Maz began to feel the pressure begin to reach the peak of what he could sustain at the moment.

He plowed in and out of Shezow when all of a sudden Maz Yelled in the moment of pleasure "I'm coming! Shezow " Maz yell as Shezow asshole tighten more tightly around him "Oh Godde!" Shezow could not finish the sentence as Maz emptied his ball on Shezow insides.

It gushed all inside her rectum as she felt as Maz dick reach her prostate and it began to massage her pleasure point. As Maz spurted every single drop of his cum, that he could muster from his cock Shezow pressure that she was feeling in her prostrate cause Shezow to ejaculate as she began to feel pleasure, and emotions all mixed into one big wave of euphoria that was even more instense than before.

" Maz I love you man! Shezow moaned as she squeal as girlishy as possible "Kiss me Maz" "I never want this feeling to end". Maz kiss the pink wearing superhero and as A final gift to her He ejaculated, once again on the inner walls of his girlish lover ass she hold him even tighter than before.

Both friend had become exhausted from what they had experience some few second ago. Maz pulled out of Shezow and gave his best friend one last kiss. as they both fell asleep in the bed side by side In the darkness of their room.

When morning came both Maz and Guy where in a happy mood. they went to eat the breakfast that Droosha had prepared for them ,Both boys where in a Joyful mood both Maz & Guy talked about what they were going to do next friday and after a while Maz went back home to go and do chores that needed to be done in his own house and wave goodbye to Maz for the next time they would stay over.


	3. Shetastic Friday Chp 3: A problem ahead

Shetastic Friday part 3 She-ing the consequence of one action

But as just as soon as Maz had left Guy had went to his room. he noticed his Sister was sitting on his bed . With a coy smiled looking at him. She replied to Guy, "Well, well, what do we have here, Guy!?" Kelly had asked her Twin Brother. "Do you she this Guy?", Kelly pushed the play button on Guy's dvd player. It was a Surveillance video of Guy as Shezow having sex with Maz some few hours ago that friday evening.

At that moment Guy mood of total happiness went away in a instant. Guy's Heart sank just a few inches at seeing that a intimate moment he had share ,with his bestfriend had been captured on video. Guy Felt, as if he just seen someone been killed right before his eyes."

"WELL?!"Kelly replied. 'What are you going to do for me now Guy?"

At that moment Guy was still shocked he could not believe that his sister had spied on him,in him own room.

Guy furiously told her "You where spying me!?" " "For what purpose would you have, to invade my own privacy in my own room!?" "You don't see me putting a video recording device in your room Kelly!"

Kelly replied to her twin brother " Since you are Shezow." "Guy, I have too keep and Eye on you, so that you don't break any of the rules that are put in place."" And since I can't be watching you 24/7 while I'm asleep."

"I have Sheila Record you, every waking moment in you room. As well as when you are asleep in order to she if you are breaking any of the rules established by the Shezow Rulebook." "

Besides, It's convenient in order to have some dirt on you whenever you don't listen to me. Kelly told her brother coyly. "How'd you think I've been able to tell mom and dad when you misbehave at times or when you're doing mischievous things Guy?"

"And with this I have the biggest scoop ever!" She told him as she took out the disc out of the dvd player and began taunting her twin brother.

Guy was fuming at the mouth, with pure anger that he pushed his sister to the ground grabbed the dvd and broke it in half. He sighed at the sound that the dvd had made when it broke in half.

Then Guy began to taunt Kelly "What are you going to do know without the evidence Kelly!?" Guy asked her sister trying to get a reaction from her.

Kelly just laughed as she began to tell Guy." HA HA HA HA " Kelly laughed a big Hearty laugh at what just had happened. Guy just stared at her in confusion, when he expected dread from her sister, instead her reaction was just that of pure laughter. " Guy, you idiot!" "You think I would only have one copy of all the things you do in this house?! " Kelly questioned her felt a bit outsmarted and for lack of better word just stupid he didn't realized much sooner, than now that Kelly had told him.

"You think by now, knowing me that you would know that I'm always prepared for any possibilities and that I always prepared myself for the inevitable circumstance that might happened at any moment.." Kelly told her brother.

"You she Guy, I made several copies of that video not just one copy." "Sheila has one but I already uploaded to a lot of cloud based website and have had the video file encrypted so that only I can open it.

And also besides that, I have several computer at the moment ready for uploading any of the video I have of you,specially this one all around the city to be broadcast anywhere around in Megadale. And also two other people you know about as well that hold a copy of this tape that also have videos of everything you do."

"Unless you want people to know who your Shecret Identity is, & don't want to ruin Maz reputation as well. " " It's better that you listen to what I tell you, from now on Guy."

Guy at the moment felt outsmarted & hopeless at the thought that he was now turn into a plaything for his twin sister." He began to ask Kelly," Aren't you supposed to try and help me protect the identity of Shezow by not revealing her Shecret as to who she is?"

Kelly replied to his brother question and said" You know how some superheroes at time go crazy, and begin to go rogue?" Kelly asked her brother " Well they usually start causing chaos instead of what they are supposed to do which is to save other from harm!"

" Well since I don't want the shelustrious name of Shezow to be spoiled by any bad reputation." "I made this just in case you went rouge in the 'forsheable future."

Guy did not know what to think about what her sister had just told her. after she had talk to him he felt a bit defeatist at the moment. He did not want to try and say anything and stayed quiet for some few minutes looking defeated at the though that his own identity was at the mercy of his twin sister.

After the few minutes had past Kelly snapped her finger and got Guy attention.

She began to tell Guy. "Well now! I guess from now on you're going to have to call me Mistress, Guy." "Anything I say is Law." She told him in a demanding voice.

"Come here my little puppet, Dance for me,and do what I say." Kelly told her brother in a demanding voice. Guy at the moment tried to refused not trying to listen to Kelly commands. "You forgetting something Guy." Showing Guy the video of him having sex with Maz on her cellphone.

"You're my plaything and nothing more" "I said, Come here slave!" Guy began to reluctantly follow his sister command and got face to face with her sister who was sitting in his bed.

She then handed him a pair of her clothing with a pair of her undies and told him "Put it on Guy!" put the wig on as well." Guy listened to his twin sister command and began to change his regular clothing he hesitantly did what he was being told to do. And dress himself in the apparel that Kelly had given him.

He began to to feel kinda bad of what he had done with Maz. Seeing that his sister had recorded the act, that He and Maz had though was a intimate and private moment with each other.

But now he was in the situation of having to follow his sister every whim and command.

He finally change into clothing that Kelly had given him. Kelly replied to him, "that's a good little boy" now get even closer to me" Guy did as what Kelly commanded him to do at the moment and got closer to her. ''

She began to order his brother around once again and told him " Lift up your skirt slut!" Kelly commanded him. He did starting to feel ashamed that he was a play thing for his sisters whims. Kelly soon afterward complimented his brother. "Thats a good boy now, now get much closer to me." she began to take her shoes off.

And Guy asked her " Are you going to do what I think you're...!" "Kelly that's disgusting! Kelly answered back with " You listen hear,Puppet Boy!"

"Unless you want the whole world to know that Guy Hamdon, is Shezow." You better just follow my instruction and not question everything I say!" "You hear!" Kelly told her twin brother in a furious voice .

Kelly soon afterwards commanded his brother to say '' Yes Mistress!" Guy complied and repeated Kelly command, as he felt something died inside of him as the two words came out of his mouth. He felt like a cage animal not knowing what to do,but at moment all that was left was to just follow what ever Kelly told him.

Guy had enjoyed the time he had spend with Maz, but being blackmailed by her own sister kinda made him regret it though he had enjoyed his time with him.

"Well now." I like it better when my toys, work as they are supposed to." Kelly snickered as she said this to Guy

"So let's get back to what we where doing. Before You so rudely interrupted me." Kelly said.

"Lift up your skirt Guy!" Guy complied to his sister demand. "There you go Guy it's not so hard to follow commands is it?" "Well now, see this Guy." Kelly pointed at her feet "I'm gonna do something with that thing you call a dick right there and make it stand up with joy."

"Now don't move slave." Kelly told his twin brother. As she began to move her feet around the pubic area that was covering Guy panties. She began to gently stroke guy penis while she move her left legs moving the base of the foot up and down, rubbing the fabric that was covering Guy penis at the moment.

A smile began to form on Kelly face as her touch began to make Guy act skittish, at the sensation that Kelly was giving him. Guy face began to blushed with redness, as he began to feel aroused at the way his sister played with him. Kelly took noticed of Guy reaction to the stimulus began to ask his brother.

"Oh what this? " "I thought some few moment ago you where saying that doing this was disgusting?" "You seem to enjoy this pretty well, little brother." "For someone that was complaining about it some few minutes ago. "It seems you're getting rock-hard at what i'm doing to you''

Guy felt humiliated that her older sister was taking advantage of him in such manner. Even worse knowing that he was getting aroused by somethings that he deemed disgusting was now bringing him pleasure.

As he felt the movement of Kelly feet stroking him up and down with her left foot. Kelly started questioning."You like this don't you, you naughty little girl."

"Dressing up in your sister clothing and getting a hard-on from my feet rubbing on your penis." " Kinda sad that you would go to such low, Guy" Kelly told his little brother.

Guy responded back " you're the one that has me blackmail over having sex with Maz." "And invaded my personal privacy of my room!" "You never see me do that to you Kelly."

"Guess you never think two step before like I do, little brother" let's see how you deal with me using, both of my feet now. Kelly began to place her right foot once again around the pubic area of Guy this time getting ahold of the base of Guy penis.

Kelly began to stroke him once again this time with the use of both of her feet. Eagerly going up and down Guy shaft, in a Rhythmic motion. Guy felt as his dislike for Kelly feet started to make him question whether what he had said about her twin sister feet was true or not.

But at the moment, The pleasure he was receiving from those supposed dirty feet Guy had a few moments ago. Had become something that was providing him with pleasure instead of disgust.

Kelly began to speed up the motion of her feet as she began to move her feet at at a much more swift pace. She began to noticed that Guy face was filled with a mixture of Shame, lust, and pleasure, all combine into one as she saw that her little brother was beginning to release precum as her panties where being stained from guy juices from from all the rubbing she was giving him.

"Oh ho ho ho Guy" Kelly giggled "you do like this just look at all that precum dripping from your panties, you love this don't you perverted boy"

Guy at the moment was lost in a trance, as the pleasure that his cock was receiving was engulfing him in a wave of pure bliss. As his sister keep on moving her feet up and down Guy shaft increasing the pleasure much more than a few previous minutes. He had becomed enthralled by it so much that his questioning of what Kelly was doing to him was beginning to feel as a forgotten memory.

Kelly stop, for a minute to take both of her socks off, while also uncovering Guy penis from his panties and began once again to rub his little brother shaft much more firmly than before. Guy was overflowing with precum that was leaking under him which was overflowing from all the stimulation Kelly was giving him.

Kelly feet began to become slippery as the precum from Guy penis was covering the base of her feet with the sticky substance." You're not fighting the sensation anymore eh, little brother?" Kelly said as she licked her lips

Guy at the moment could not answer answer back, with words but his face showed all that Kelly needed to know. That gave her the clues that Guy would not resist anymore. So she went in for the strike. and began to rub his little brother penis much more faster.

Guy Began to feel that the pressure in his penis increase as it was reaching it's peak . Kelly saw as his twin brother was panting and breathing heavily from her feet rubbing down on him. She knew that he would not last long and at any moment Guy would ejaculate.

So she push his twin brother on the floor and with one leg Kelly just gave him that final push that Guy needed by rubbing the tip of his penis with the base of her foot.

Guy back began to arch his back as his body was filled to the brim with pure pleasure and ecstasy that he seem to enjoy at the moment. and he soon began to uttered "Oh shit!"as he was about to release his seed, this was Kelly cue to stop stroking his brother penis.

And instead make it aim toward Guy face. soon afterwards Guy seed was splattered all over his face, and Kelly Clothing he soon blanked out.

several hours later had passed, Guy was still in his sister clothing, covered with his own juices he saw that it had turn night, everything in his room seemed to be in order but the one thing he did not see anymore was his sister who had left him by himself in his room.

Guy soon afterwards change into his regular clothing leaving his sister clothing under the bed and he began look for his sister around the house, going into Kelly room first which was unlocked but did he did not see that Kelly was inside. Not being able to find her in her room he soon went to the bathroom and then to his parent bedroom not finding anyone in there as well. He though to himself "Where did she go, all of a sudden?"

He began to go downstairs. and went straight ahead to the kitchen trying to see if she was there. but to no avail. He saw that his mom was busy cooking. So Guy asked her " Hey mom, where's Kelly?" She soon mentioned that she was outside in the patio looking at the stars. Guy gave her mother a thanks for helping him on finding the location of his sister. He soon afterward found Kelly in the patio staring at the stars.

He went to get closer to Kelly and was about to uttered something to her when, She told him " Don't bother Slave, just lay down here and Enjoy the stars with me." "just get down here with me""But I got somethin.." Guy tried to tell her once again. but soon afterward Kelly put her hand on Guy mouth and said"shhhhhsh."

"Enjoy the moment for now Guy, you won't get to experience me, being this nice to you again from now." Kelly then hugged her little brother and began to cuddle with him as if they where little kids again. Guy took heed of Kelly words and began stargazing with her sister.

Not worrying what the future would hold for him, now that his fate was in his sister hand.


End file.
